


Check, Please

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag to the episode "Choirs of Angels."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #8 under the pen name Gillian Holt.

_"And it felt good."_

 

          Blackwood had been quiet during the entire trip back from von Deer's laboratory.  As the colonel pulled into the Bronco's regular parking place, he risked a quick glance at the astrophysicist in the rearview mirror.

          Harrison looked withdrawn and sullen.  The man's mood had deteriorated rapidly after they'd dropped von Deer off at Ft. Streeter to be checked out, but Ironhorse didn't have a clue as to the reason why.

          In fact, he rarely understood Blackwood's mood swings, but he had a pretty good success record for egging the man out of them.  This one might be more difficult.

          "We're home," he announced.

          Suzanne opened her eyes and yawned.  "At last.  I have a date with a bed," she said, climbing out of the truck and heading for the door.

          Ironhorse waited for Blackwood, walking with him.  "We won this one, Harrison."

          "Yeah," was the muttered reply.

          "You feel okay?"

          "Fine," was the half-hearted reply as they entered the Cottage.

          Ironhorse stopped to close and lock the door.  Suzanne was already at the top of the stairs.  "G'night," she called around another yawn.

          "Good night, Suzanne.  And good job," he called up.

          "Thanks," was the sleepy reply.

          He turned back, but the hallway was empty.  Blackwood moved in his office.  With a determined sigh, Ironhorse stepped into the room.

          Harrison sat at his desk, his elbows resting on the surface, fingers steepled.

          Walking over to stand at the edge of the desk, Ironhorse noticed the folded check.  Fifty thousand dollars…

          The shadow of a smile crossed the colonel's lips.  He reached out and picked up the check.  Harrison's eyes left his fingers and fixed on the slip of paper.

          "Well, I guess I better go take care of this now," Ironhorse said, starting for the door.

          Harrison pushed the chair back and stood.  "Wait!"

          "Yes, Doctor?" he asked neutrally.

          The scientists's mouth opened, shut and opened again.  "Uh, Colonel…  _Paul_ …"

          "I don't feel right letting this much money just sit around, Harrison.  I should be back in an hour.  You can get me on the mobile phone if you need me."  He took another step toward the door.

          "Paul!"

          "What is it, Harrison?"

          Blackwood stared plaintively at the check.  "I…  I…"

          "Yes?"

          "I don't _have_ fifty thousand dollars."

          "That's all right, Doctor.  You were right, I do know you're good for it."  Another step closer to the door.

          "But— But… how?"

          Ironhorse paused, apparently considering that.  "Well, Doctor, you mentioned two perfectly reasonable approaches earlier.  But I want you to know that I _do_ trust you.  I have every faith that you will get it."  He reached the door.  "But I'd do it relatively quickly.  I don't know how long it'll take the credit union to process it."

          He stepped into the hall.

          "Paul!"

          A hand descended on his shoulder, and Blackwood turned him around.  "I— I can't.  I—"

          Ironhorse smiled.  "Gotcha, Harrison."

          Blackwood's eyes widened.  "I—"

          "Admit it, Doctor.  I got you."  He waved the check in front of Harrison's nose.

          "No.  No, you— I knew.  I knew you were just attempting to be funny."

          "Attempting?"  The black eyebrows climbed.  "Well, let's see how funny it is when this bounces."

          "No!"  Harrison gripped the colonel's arms.

          Ironhorse's head tilted slightly to one side, the eyebrows rising farther.

          Harrison's head dropped, his chin almost bouncing off his chest.  "Okay.  I admit it… you… got me."

          Ironhorse grinned.  "I sure as hell did, mister.  And it felt good."

          Harrison looked back up.  He started to reply, but it was no use.  "I'll bet it did," he said, then grinned himself.  "Took you long enough, though."

          "Some things are worth waiting for."  He handed Harrison the check and watched while he tore it up.

          Blackwood tossed the pieces into the air, then looked back at the colonel.  "Thank you, Paul."

          "Don't dwell on it, Harrison.  It's over, time to go on."

          Blackwood nodded.

 


End file.
